


Always his Sometimes

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Triangles, Post-Time Skip, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: Relationships were supposed to be give and take...  but what happens the other one leaves you to rot more often than not?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Always his Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 14: "I didn't mean it."

Being friends with the twins is no joke. If you were to word it, it would feel like you were in a constant state of bickering or test of wits. When you are dealing with not one but two smartasses, all you could ever do is go with the flow. For years, you have dealt with them. You knew every little expression, every squint of their eyes, but tonight seemed different.

_ “Hey, Y/N? Maybe you should go try and date Tsumu.”  _

That statement rang in your head as it made your heart leap from your chest at first, before the familiar feeling of warmth spread across your face. Being the manager of Inarizaki, you focused on the team more than anything. You weren’t there to fall in love. You were there to watch them grow. But on your senior year, as Osamu’s words dawned on you, his expression nonchalant as if he was just doing simple equations in his head, the gears in your head started to turn. It sounded so simple, so flippant. The giddiness of the moment took over you, and it was pure bliss from there. But, the happiness didn’t last long.

It was a headache after headache, and you were done with his shit. You click your tongue as you stare at your phone for the nth time, sitting at the bench at your usual meet up place… Or the usual place where he leaves you to rot.  _ Fuck this. Fuck everything _ . He was late… again. You two were supposed to have this date after the Jackals won the Nationals. It was supposed to be a celebration, and it was something you looked forward to because finally, Atsumu’s free from practice, but every time he tries to make it up to you, he just keeps on forgetting, keeps on prioritizing his career over you. It has been a rocky relationship from the start. With Atsumu’s attitude and confidence, it was hard not to get swept away with his sweet desperate words. As much as you like to stay, you kept on falling back in. 

“Did he leave ya here again?” A bored tone came from behind you, and it makes you look up. Osamu leans on the backrest of the bench, sucking on a lollipop. “Why d’you keep on coming back to him when all he ever does is break you up even worse every time you come back?”

“Samu…”

“What? You can’t deny it, and I know I’m telling the truth.” He mumbles before he pulls the lollipop from his lips with a soft pop. “Leave him. He’s a good-for-nothing bastard.” You chuckle slightly, shaking your head at his words.

“How can you say that to your twin?”

“I know him like the back of my hand, unfortunately. Since the very beginning, if I’m being honest.” He chuckles sarcastically.

“You both are hopeless.” 

“Yeah… Guess we are.”

“What?”

“Nothing. You should go home. Trust me on this.” His remarks were full of certainty as he moves away from the bench and starts walking away, but it doesn’t make you move a single inch. And you didn’t, for hours on end. Snow would fall, and you’d still be there waiting for him, despite knowing that Osamu would probably be right. It took you hours before it hit you. You stood up, shoulders hunched as you walked away. 

“I told you.” A voice from behind one of the trees surprises you. Osamu was leaning from behind.

“You never left?”

“Never… I had to make sure you were safe.” He says as he stepped out of the shadows, making his way to you, hands fisted in the pockets of his coat.

“Samu… Why does he do this every fucking time?” You kept your eyes downcast as your eyes stung with your unshed tears. It didn’t take him a moment to wrap his arms around you, grounding you to him. The sudden warmth made you weak, and you immediately clung to him as if he was your only lifeline.

“He’s an idiot who doesn’t know your worth, darling. He’s not worth your time.” He starts as he held you close. 

“Samu?” 

You immediately freeze at the sound of his voice before you buried your face deeper into Osamu’s chest in a panic.

“What do you want?” Osamu’s words were laced with venom, shielding you from view.

“Get away from her.”

“No,  _ you  _ get away from her.” You didn’t dare look up as you continued to sniffle into Osamu’s arms. He gently pushes you away, letting your grip on him fall as he let you hide behind him. “Are you really that blind, Tsumu?” His anger was evident as you clung to his back. “You have done this countless times. You’ve shattered her heart more than you’d like to admit.”

“Look, it was an honest mistake. Practice—”

“Practice?” The dark-haired twin huffed. “That’s the best excuse you got? Let me tell you the truth, Tsumu.  I regret even telling her to date you when I knew I didn’t mean it. I rooted for your happiness and hers, and here you are, throwing it away like garbage.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Tsumu. You are nothing but an attention-seeking bastard that doesn’t know how to value her.”

Atsumu’s eyes were filled with rage as he glared at his twin’s words, and at the snap of a second, he was seeing red. He stood up to him, face a few inches from Osamu, rage bubbling deep within him. For a second, he seemed to back off from him, but after a split second, Atsumu’s fist flew to hit him. Osamu evaded it and tackled him to the ground before he landed a hit straight to his face. It happened so fast, the exchanging of blows, blood tainting the snow covering the pavement. You watched as the twins struggled against each other, helpless, as tears fell from your eyes.

“Please…” The word fell from your lips in a whisper. “STOP THIS!” 

Your voice echoes as they both stop mid-blow, huffing with bruised faces and grazed knuckles. “Please, just stop this. I… I—” Words eluded you as you buried your face in your hands.

Osamu gets up from straddling Atsumu. They both take a moment to collect themselves, wiping the blood off of their faces.

“Let’s go.” “Shall we?”

Both of their voices rang out as they reached out their hand to you. Your eyes darted from one twin to the other, their pretty faces bruised and bloody from the fight. You hold your hand to your chest, biting your lip before you reach out to take Osamu’s hand. The astonishment in Atsumu’s face broke your heart, but at the same time, you don’t have any remorse left to offer him. You have no more to give him as he already took everything he could from you, and it drained you. Osamu was right, and he knew that Atsumu’s career was his mistress. You have denied it countless times, unable to come to terms that you will never be his number one priority.  You will never be his  _ always _ , but you will always be his  _ sometimes _ . Osamu holds your hand tightly as he leads you out of the park. As you glance from your shoulder, you see Atsumu’s face fall as you left him alone, watching both of your figures disappear from sight. This break up was unlike any other. This time, someone was actually there to pick you up, and you were thankful enough that Osamu was there. God knows if he wasn't, you'd be fooled back into Atsumu's arms already.

* * *

Osamu kept you company for the hard times that followed right after. It was a weird time to be in. There was no closure between you both, but you knew, in your heart it was over. The old Inarizaki team decided to have a small celebration of some sort, congratulating Atsumu and prompting both you and the twins to be present. It didn’t help that due to the scuffle they were engaged in a few days prior, the tension was evident between the two. Onigiri Miya was closed off to the public today.  He had specifically finished preparing and serving the food earlier than usual so he could stay by your side as much as possible.

Atsumu sat across from you at the table, but never once did you ever lock gazes with him. You tried to focus on the others and everything else if you were being honest. And judging by the looks on their faces, you had an inkling they haven’t talking since the incident. Their old teammates did what they can to make the atmosphere bearable, but it didn’t last long.

“Osamu.” His voice rang out as you guys sat at the dinner table. It didn’t take a moment for the atmosphere to change immediately. “You, me, outside… now.”

Your hand curled around Osamu’s under the table, squeezing it like a silent plea, but he only looked at you with one of his usual smiles before kissing your forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

As they trudged out of the resto, curious gazes lingered on their backs, and you couldn’t help but fidget with your hands.

“Don’t worry about them too much.” Kita remarks from the other side of the table as you all glanced at him. “It’s something they have to talk about. Whether or not it turns ugly is on them. And whatever happens, they’ll just have to live and accept the outcomes of their actions.”

On the other hand, the snow stopped falling, but a cold breeze continued to blow as the night went on. The first few moments alone were dead silent as neither of the twins wanted to start. Osamu waited for Atsumu to start as he did initiate, and despite the anger and the sadness he caused you, Osamu wanted to hear him out. He heard the blonde sigh before he started talking.

“Why would you betray me like this?” His words were nothing but hurt. “Tell me, Sumu, why would you, my own fuckin’ twin, betray me like this?”

Ironically, it felt nostalgic. Being twins, the two of them were in a constant state of competing with one another. Toys, games, volleyball, just about everything. This was supposed to be nothing new, but it was the lowest blow of them all for Atsumu. Osamu takes a deep breath while he thought of his next words carefully… but is there even a way to let him down slowly when all he ever did was hurt you?

“I do feel guilty about it, whether you’d believe it or not. You were given a chance to make her happy, but what did you do? You’d break her without even knowing it.” His words were laced with nothing but anger and regret. “She was always too good for you.  Even when I told her to date you, I didn’t understand why she put up with you for so long. I always felt like I owed you after I quit volleyball. I thought I owed you enough to give her and my happiness up for you, even if I knew I could love her more than you will ever will.”

“You think that you couldn’t choose between her and your career, but you did. You always chose your career.” His hand fisted to his side as he glared at his older twin. “You have no idea how many times she’s waited on you. How many times she’s cried your name because you broke your promises in favor of your career. I had to pick her up every time you disappeared. Every time you were running late, it always turned into never showing up and completely forgetting you had a date with her. I’m sorry she found solace in my arms and shoulders, Tsumu. And I couldn’t help but want her. I always did… but you were always the better twin, the one she wanted at the time, and you wanted her. Who am I to go against that? But now, I won’t let you take her a second time.”

The amount of astonishment in Atsumu’s eyes as reality hits him caught Osamu off-guard.  Never did he realize his brother, his own twin, always wanted you but gave you up for his own happiness. 

“I don’t plan on ever leaving her to rot as you did.” He says as he turns around to go back to his resto, hands lingering on the sliding door as he opened it. “Either we can stay as brothers, and you learn how to give her up, or this will be the last time you’ll see either of us outside of formal and mandatory family gatherings.”

As the door slides shut in his wake, Atsumu stood in silence as the meaning of his words came to light. He didn’t even wait for his answer to know that this will be the last time they’ll see each other. This was the last time they’ll ever consider each other brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually hurt to write not gonna lie alkjsadljsdasd  
> Special thanks to two of my friends who gassed the plot for this piece... and yep, this will be continued on Day 28!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome as usual! (❁´◡`❁)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753121) by [Angelixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia)




End file.
